


Pan in the Sky

by dionysx



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Religion - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christianity, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Jesus Christ (Christianity), M/M, Pan (Greek and Roman Mythology) - Freeform, jesus christ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionysx/pseuds/dionysx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was assigned to write this for a creative writing project, and sort of liked it.<br/>Give it a read?</p><p>Thanks,<br/>Dave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pan in the Sky

“Pan?”

 

“Huh” Pan grunted

 

The young man looked tired. Not physically, but spiritually. He looked as if he’d been around for many life times. The dark circles confirmed he was tired, and the lack of serotonin showed he was also more than likely depressed. His hair was that of a snow storm.

He was peacefully gazing into the sky.

 

“Yeah? What do you want?” Pan yawned.

 

The dark man with a slick bicycle mustache reached his hand out to Pan.

 

“Nice boat you have there, made out of gopherwood?”

“Let me guess… You’re the christian god? An angel? I looked into this once.”

“Well, I’ve looked into it a lot actually… All religions really. It’s not like I’m going anywhere anytime soon.. Or ever.”

 

“Do you know where you are, Pan?” the man spoke calmly.

 

“Currently.. I’m thinking maybe the tropics.”

 

“No.” he smiled briefly.

 

“Excuse you? I’m the God of nature, I think I know.”

 

“My name is Jesus Christ. JC for short. And you are in Eden. Well, not the Eden you’ve probably heard of. The other one. The one I visit from time to time, it’s pretty nice, right?”

“My dad lets me stay here and bring friends whenever I feel like it.”

 

“.....” Pan was so confused. “You are not all like you were in the book.”

 

“Oh, that. People change over time, you of all people should know that.”

“I’m just keeping up with how people speak to each other nowadays. Which is, like SO different from when I was a kid.” He took off his bulky white robe tossing into the tall grass revealing his skin tight purple v-neck, cut off shorts and shoes that read “TOM’S” on the heel.

 

“What are you wearing?” Pan seemed baffled by Jesus’ attire.

 

“Like it? The humans sure do. That ugly robe was so B.C.”

“Now I’m stylish,” He pauses for a moment while checking out Pan, “You should do the same…”

 

Pan looked at his physical characteristics. He had the lower body of a goat, red long scraggly hair and beard. Dear Zeus he smelled absolutely awful.

 

“...Are you suggesting I conform, like you?” Pan crossed his arms in confusion.

 

“Exactly. You look like a medieval satyr.” JC scoffed.

“Let me help you out, I’ll give you a complete makeover. You’ll look fab.”

 

“....” Pan thought about it, “I don’t know…”

 

“PllleASSSSSSSSEEEE PANNNNNN,” JC pathetically pleaded.

 

“Well… Alright, lets just see what you can do…” pan agreed reluctantly.

 

JC was excited and interested in getting to know Pan on a personal level.

He didn’t want to admit it, but he had been isolated for a while after losing his mortal friends. Sure he could visit them. Sometimes… this all depended on if they had “crossed over” or not.

Jesus wanted someone he could adventure with that won’t grow old and frail.

 

“Super! Lets get right to it!” Jesus exclaimed gleefully.

“Watch this” He snapped his fingers.

In the same scenery, yet there was now a VERY tall wide house, Pan thought.

Jesus jumped up and down, ”Yay!! The mall!”

 

Mall? Pan thought.

“What’s a ‘mall’?” He looked overwhelmed.

Being isolated for centuries and refusing to step foot into any place that was once green and beautiful.

 

“I’ll show you, let’s go!” JC grabbed Pan’s hand and took off.

I swear I closed my eyes for a second, Pan thought looking around fascinated.  

 

“Let’s do something with that hair, you did right by bringing him in JC” A beautiful glowing man startled Pan.

 

“Oh hey Uriel” Jesus half smiled.

 

“N-not too short okay?” Pan was suddenly very nervous.

 

“I’ll make you look gorgeous, I swear on my rank as archangel”

  
  


Clean shaven, beautifully trimmed snow white locks. “How do I look?”

Both Uriel and JC were in awe.

“I’m so good at my job” Uriel wiped away a tear.

 

“I’d head over to Raphael so he can heal your tragic attire” Uriel strongly suggested.

 

As they headed out the door Uriel gave Jesus a grim look and whispered. “Just leave it alone”

 

Walking into a very pungent room. Not at all bad though, it smelled like all the beautiful smells of nature. “Ah hello Jesus, and Pan” a graceful man turned around with a soft smile. Such beautiful eyes.

 

“This is Raphael, archangel of Healing. He’s okay” JC said unenthusiastically. “And Uriel, archangel of Justice”

 

Raphael snapped his fingers.

Pan smelled of roses, wore a sweater vest, nicely fitting dress pants and shoes.

 

“WHERE ARE MY HOOVES?!” Pan was having a panic attack. Mortified, Jesus immediately held Pan to calm him.

 

“There” Jesus sighed relieved.

Pan stopped at his break down and breathed normally. He tore off his Doc Martins and smiled when he saw his hooves.

 

“Alright, lets get going” Jesus looked like he might cry.

 

Pan took his hand, and as they walked, the mall had ceased its existence.

The archangels followed them.

 

They stumbled upon a stair case up into a beautiful treehouse within a redwood. “Pan!” a beautiful, familiar voice called out.

 

I need to go up there, Pan thought. He tried to bring Jesus with him but, Jesus stay planted at the steps.

 

“I can’t go with you...but I’ll wait here for you” He smiled half-heartedly.

 

Pan was confused, but just nodded his head and ran up the stairs.

 

Jesus continued to look up at the treehouse. He knew Pan would never leave now that he was with the ones he loved. He swallowed the tears as he turned away to let Pan live in his own heaven, “Thanks for being my friend.”

 

Hours after Jesus left, Pan came out excitedly. “Jesus! You wouldn’t belie-” Pan looked around confused. He said he would wait, Pan whispered to himself. What only felt like hours to him, was years in heaven. He had just said his goodbyes to his loved ones that had long been dead and gone. Pan had returned to be with Jesus. As he waited on the steps of the staircase, Pan’s facial hair was growing as the moments past. The dark circles returned under his eyes, and he sat in the pose of the famous “thinker”. Soon he looked like the old scruffy Pan before the makeover. He didn’t move the slightest as the days passed. Soon it was weeks, then months. When years began to pass, Pan was no longer warm flesh. He was cold stone, merely a statue eternally waiting.

 


End file.
